Existencia
by rosa.chocolate
Summary: Cacería convertida en algo diferente.“Un olor se filtró por su garganta quemándola como un fierro ardiente. Su pecho se hundió de dolor. Sangre humana…”¿Qué pasó para que Rosalie desistiera de saborear la sangre Emmett? Regalo de cumple para sowelu. R/Em


**_Disclaimer... Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer, pero creo que eso ya lo saben xD_**

**Sowwww!!!!**

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!!!!!**

**algo retrasado lo se, pero tuve algunos cuantos problemas para inspirarme. pero leyendo crepusculo me vino a la mente esto. queria hacerte algo de Emmett, esta idea me agrado, pero no sale tanto emmett, lo siento u.u. **

**nunca habia escrito en este fandom, pero bueeeeno, lo que se hace por las amigas verdad¿? xD**

**tengo algunas aclaraciones que hacer:**

**1. Amo la saga de Crepusculo, pero no leo muchos fics de ellos, asi que si esta idea ya alguien mas la plasmo, siento si se parece. **

**2. Es la primera vez que escribo algo de este fandom, y mas especificamente de Rosalie/Emmett, me gusta mucho mas Alice/Jasper, pero queria hacer algo de Emmett para Sowelu, pero salio mas de Rosalie u.u...**

**3. No tengo idea si lo hice hecho bien. **

**Disfruten!!! (si es que les parece decente u.u)**

* * *

**Existencia**

Se movía con extrema delicadeza y pasividad. Debía de tener cuidado, los ciervos en esas extensas tierras de los Apalaches eran mucho mas ágiles de los que había cazado antes.

Una manada completa se hallaba a diez metros de ella, un salto podía ser el necesario para llegar hasta ellos, tomar uno, quebrarle el cuello y saciar su sed al fin.

Había dejado muy atrás a Edward, quería que dejara de darle instrucciones acerca de cómo hacerlo; solo tenía dos años, era verdad, pero dos años ya eran suficientes para haber aprendido como cazar sola.

Lo acechó con la mirada a través de los ramales donde se escondía, esperaba el momento indicado en el cual atacar, estaba desesperada, la sed se volvía insoportable. Aspiró fuertemente una vez mas, el olor de la sangre se filtró por su garganta, prefería los animales carnívoros mas que los herbívoros, pero cuando no hay de otra…

El palpitar del corazón del ciervo abrió mas su sed, estaba lista para atacar, el momento había llegado, el ciervo se acercaba a ella como había planeado y estaba a solo un movimiento rápido para al fin tratar de saciar su interminable sed.

Un rugido a lo lejos, un grito desgarrador y el revolotear de los pájaros al sentirse amenazados y volar de entre sus escondites en los árboles, asustaron a los ciervos. Los ciervos empezaron a moverse.

Rosalie arrugó la nariz un segundo, odiaba que eso pasara, tendría que empezar de nuevo, como le fastidió.

Se irguió y se cruzó de brazos, ya de por si odiaba el hecho de ser lo que era y todavía se lo ponían mas difícil…

Un fuerte viento removió las hojas del suelo llevándoselas consigo. Rosalie respiró profundamente resignada a iniciar nuevamente la cacería.

Un olor se filtró con el aire entrando por su garganta y quemándola como un fierro ardiente. Su pecho se hundió de dolor, aun así quiso respirar nuevamente esa deliciosa sensación que reconoció de inmediato.

Era sangre humana…

Sus ojos se guiaron al norte, el color negro los había inundado por completo mientras esa necesidad se hacía cada vez más fuerte, pero es que ese olor estaba inquietándola, la sangre fresca estaba por el ambiente y no era igual a ninguna otra que hubiera olido antes. Parecía tener todo lo que ella necesitaba para llegar a satisfacer la sed que sentir.

De un segundo a otro, sin reaccionar de sus movimientos, empezó la carrera por el bosque. Brincó de rama en rama, quitando de su camino cualquier estorbo que imposibilitara utilizar su velocidad, esa velocidad que se hacía cada vez mas rápida e impaciente. Su sed la obligaba a ir a más de lo que podía soportar, pero si no lo hacía su garganta sería la que no soportaría otro segundo más con esa sed dolorosa.

Corrió más de veinte kilómetros en solo unos minutos. El olor de esa sangre cada vez se sentía más cerca y cada vez le provocaba más sed, mas deseo.

Su oído se agudizó a cualquier señal de que su presa estaba cerca; escuchó gritos desgarradores en la lejanía. Rosalie sonrió de medio lado, ¿Por qué gritar? Ella aun no estaba bastante cerca.

El olor estaba cerca, solo había que pasar una última hilera de árboles y listo. Se detuvo a escasos metros antes de llegar, entremezclado en el ambiente estaba el olor de un oso muy cerca de su presa. Rosalie maldijo, tendría que pelear por su presa. No le importó, si era realmente tan exquisito como la sensación que le quemaba en la garganta, entonces sin dudarlo lo haría.

Caminó tan lentamente como le permitió su desesperación por conseguir al humano. Relamió sus labios una y otra vez, cada vez más cerca de la sangre humana.

Se desesperó mas al escuchar el latido del corazón de esa persona, fuerte, grande, potente. Un latido intenso que si ella misma tuviera sensaciones, la haría estremecer.

Separó los últimos árboles que obstaculizaban su visión. Ahí, en medio de una verde pradera, una lucha campal se llevaba a cabo.

Un oso negro de mas de dos metros se encontraba acechando a un humano, su humano. Era mas alto que cualquier humano normal y su complexión bastante intimidante, eso lo convertía en un hombre fuerte y, debería reconocerlo, en ese momento parecía valiente también. Su hombro derecho estaba destrozado, tenía un zarpazo espantoso en un costado izquierdo y otro muy cerca del corazón, estaba empapado de una sangre tan exquisita como jamás antes llegó a olor. Los escasos humanos que fueros sus víctimas en los primeros meses, no olían tan bien ni una décima parte de lo que ese insignificante humano olía para ella.

Su hambre se hizo feroz.

El humano sostenía un palo en su mano izquierda y trataba con todas sus fuerzas de alejar al oso de él. Era en vano, no tenía la fuerza para hacerlo, ni siquiera le quedaba fuerza suficiente para mantenerse en pie.

El oso arremetió una vez mas contra él inutilizando su pierna. Cayó al suelo sin oportunidad de evitarlo, aun desde ahí tomó el palo que llevaba en la mano y golpeó al oso con todas sus fuerzas, aparentemente. El oso se tambaleó un poco, pero continuó ahí, frente a él, para acabarlo. El humano había utilizado todas sus fuerzas, perdió el conocimiento dejando caer su única arma.

El oso estaba a punto de embestir su mandíbula en él.

Rosalie corrió en contra del oso, jamás había peleado contra uno, pero no dejaría que él le quitara a su humano.

Aun sin experiencia no le tomó mucho deshacerse del oso, estaba tan ocupado en el humano que no tuvo el instinto de defenderse. Arremetió dando una muerte inmediata.

No tardó demasiado tiempo, un segundo el oso chillaba, cinco segundos, la cabeza del oso volaba a unos metros de distancia.

Volvió su cara de inmediato hacia el humano. Se limpió algo de la sangre del oso de sus labios, no quería que los sabores se entremezclaran, caminó con una sed ardiente hacia su víctima.

Respiró profundamente una vez mas, no se cansaría de ese olor aunque le quemara la garganta todos los días de su existencia. Se hincó, estaba ansiosa de probar ese increíble líquido que su simple olor la extasiaba.

La imagen de su familia se plantó ante ella de un segundo a otro. Lo que se proponía hacer no iba para nada con su forma de vida. Carlisle le había enseñado a comportarse, a vivir una vida de vegetarianos, a respetar la vida humana.

¡Que diablos! Por probar esa sangre no le importaban las consecuencias de sus actos, simplemente lo necesitaba. Ya se encargaría de hacer parecer toda la escena como lo que sería en primer lugar: un ataque de oso.

Decidida, vio su cuello, solo había que poner sus dientes en esa vena exacta para saborear el delicioso líquido. Su corazón empezaba a bajar el ritmo de los latidos a cada segundo, debía apresurarse, no quedaba mucho tiempo. Saboreó sus labios y se dispuso a hacerlo.

Recogió con una mano su cabello y lentamente se acercó a él. El delicioso líquido que él le proveería era algo que tenía que disfrutar hasta la última gota.

— Uh… un ángel viene a salvarme la vida —Las atropelladas palabras del humano salieron en un silbido lastimero— O viene a quitármela…

La miró fijamente y unos ojos verdes la penetraron. Su ella tuviera alma –como Carlisle afirmaba- seguramente esa mirada entraría hasta ella.

Le sonrió para deslumbrarlo, para que su mente quedara absorta de lo que pasaría, pero lo que pasó ni ella misma se lo creyó. Él sonrió y la deslumbrada fue ella. Su sonrisa era socarrona, era divertida, él era como un niño pequeño y a la vez un enorme hombre.

Rosalie estaba más sedienta todavía. No tanto por el olor del humano, sino por el humano en general. Estaba hambrienta de su fuerza, de su valor, de su humor, de su figura, de sus ojos, de su sonrisa.

Volvió a contemplarlo, estaba muy débil, su corazón se debatía entre parar o hacer un esfuerzo, en vano si le preguntaba a ella, de seguir con vida. Él la vio directamente a los ojos y Rosalie no pudo hacer otra cosa más que detener su respiración innecesaria. Estaba segura de que si fuera una humana, su corazón hubiera empezado a latir con extrema fuerza y un segundo después se hubiera detenido. Un simple humano a punto de morir estaba provocando en ella cosas que ni en su vida humana, ni en esa nueva vida, había experimentado.

Respiró de nuevo y el olor quemó su garganta mas intensamente, solo habría que acercarse un poco mas para al fin clavar sus dientes en aquel inquietante palpitar de su cuello y acabar con todo, acabar con ese olor que solo la frustraba, con ese palpitar que la ponía nerviosa, con esas sensaciones que provocaba en su cuerpo y con la inexplicable sensación de calidez que sentía su cuerpo al estar junto a él.

¡NO! Gritó su mente sin que ella lo hubiera pensado siquiera.

Mas haya de su deseo propio de hambre, no quería que él desapareciera por ningún motivo. No quería.

El humano se removió de dolor e hizo una mueca.

— Todo estará bien… —Susurró Rosalie acariciando su cálida mejilla. El contacto casi la deja en shock y en él provocó un estremecimiento que lo hizo despertar— Yo te cuidaré…

— Emmett, me llamo Emmett —Fue lo ultimó que pudo decir antes de desmallarse nuevamente.

Rosalie contuvo el aliento y se mordió sus labios mientras cerraba sus ojos repetidas veces, tenía que calmar esa sed interminable que sentía. Se puso de pie al tiempo que el humano… que Emmett cerraba sus ojos y su palpitar su volvía más lento. Rosalie se preocupó, por primera vez en toda su vida, humana y no, se preocupó por alguien que no fuera ella. Estaba decidida, él debía vivir.

Ya no podía hacerlo de la forma humana, pero viviría, de una u otra forma se quedaría en ese mundo con ella.

Solo tenía que morderlo sin llegar a sobrepasarse y todo estaría listo, él seria uno de ellos.

Pero no sabía cuanto era suficiente y tampoco sabía si podría detenerse, su sangre debía de ser simplemente exquisita, temía no detenerse.

No podía hacerlo ella, por lo menos no sola.

Tenía que regresar.

--

Lo cargó en su espalda. Aun y con la enorme fuerza de la que era poseedora Rosalie, él era muy grande y pesado. Pero no le importó en lo absoluto, tenía que llevarlo con Carlisle.

Eran solo cincuenta kilómetros, solo cincuenta…

Tuvo que hacerse de todo su autocontrol para dejar de respirar todo el trayecto, evitando así que cualquier rastro de su olor entrara en su nariz y provocara, en un segundo, desistir, olvidarse de todo y arremeter contra ese cuello.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo para evitarse el dolor y evitárselo a él. Su corazón a cada momento se volvía mas lento y sus quejidos mas pronunciados.

Se hizo un poco menos del doble de tiempo que le hubiera tomado hacerlo sola. Llegó con un corazón en un lento palpitar.

Entró a la casa casi tirando la puerta, no le importó.

— ¡Carlisle! —Gritó, aunque no hacía falta. Carlisle estuvo frente a ella en el segundo siguiente al que entró. La razón: la sangre.

— ¿Qué pasó, Rosalie? —Preguntó Carlisle en cuanto vio el espectáculo que había ahí. Su hija en medio de un charco de sangre proveniente de un humano que tenía en brazos a punto de morir— ¿Qué significa esto? —Su entrecejo se frunció— ¿Qué hiciste, Rosalie? —Su cara se convirtió en un mar de preguntas, dudas y decepción. Pensó que su hija ya no cazaba de personas.

— Un oso lo atacó, lo maté, yo quería comerlo, pero no pude, no pude —Explicó Rosalie dejando el cuerpo en la sala, lo tenía que alejar de ella, tenía que hablar, lo que significaba respirar, no podía respirar su aroma. Se movió de un lado a otro de la habitación con las manos removiéndose sin parar.

— No entendí —Confesó Carlisle con una ceja levantada.

— Yo… —Se paró de su caminar apresurado frente a Carlisle cuando Emmett emitió un gemido de dolor. Comprensible, gran parte de su cuerpo estaba destrozado, sangrando— Eso no importa ahora. Tienes que salvarlo.

Carlisle la observó ceñudo, después dirigió su mirada al pobre humano que se encontraba tirado en plena sala de su casa agonizando, tenía una pierna rota, su hígado debía estar destrozado, varias costillas también, un fuerte zarpazo en el corazón que no significaba buenas noticias. No, él ya no tenía posibilidades.

— Es muy tarde para él, Rosalie.

— Yo lo se. Pero… —lo observó detenidamente, tratando de respirar lo menos posible. Estaba consiente de que su vida había acabado, pero su existencia podía seguir. Ella quería que siguiera— estamos a tiempo de… convertirlo.

Carlisle se quedó en shock. Ella no podía estar pensando en serio que él lo haría, ¿o si?

— Rosalie, él debe tener una familia, alguien que lo buscará.

— ¡Él morirá! —Estalló Rosalie corriendo a velocidad vampírica por la sala, dando algunas vueltas, llegando junto a Emmett. Dejó de respirar y tocó su mejilla, él se estremeció ante el frío glaciar de su mano. Ella sintió una calor, una electricidad entrar por su mano y recorrer todo su cuerpo, estaba decidida— No quiero que él muera. —Susurró mas para si misma que para Carlisle, aun así era imposible que él no la hubiera escuchado.

— Si lo convertimos, él técnicamente dejara de vivir.

— Por favor, Carlisle, conviértelo —Suplicó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Si sus ojos pudieran emitir lágrimas, las de ese momento habrían sido las más gruesas y verdaderas de toda su existencia.

— ¿Por qué lo quieres? No es un juguete.

— Yo… yo… no se porque lo quiero. Simplemente estoy segura de que si él desaparece yo no quiero seguir en este mundo.

Carlisle no esperó eso, como tampoco jamás esperó ver la fragilidad de la que era poseedora Rosalie. Tampoco podía comprender cómo ella podía estar tan cerca de él en ese derramamiento de sangre sin desear beber su sangre. Él lo había superado, ella no debería de estar así, tan tranquila cerca de él.

Pero es que Carlisle no sabía cómo se sentía Rosalie. Si, era muy fuerte el olor que desprendía Emmett, muy exquisito, muy tentador, pero por encima de eso, Rosalie estaba consiente de que no quería la muerte para él, así que ella podía resistirse, podía hacerlo.

No hubo necesidad de pensarlo por más tiempo cuando Carlisle vio la mirada de su hija incrustada en él y se recordó a si mismo mirando a Esme. Rosalie lo quería, no era un simple capricho, no sería un simple juguete; estaba seguro de que sería para ella lo que él era para Esme.

— Hay que llevarlo al sótano —Dijo Carlisle al instante, levantándolo entre sus brazos.

Rosalie lo siguió de inmediato. El sótano era como el propio consultorio de Carlisle, tenía una extensa biblioteca y todo el material de hospital en él. A Carlisle normalmente le gustaba hacer investigaciones médicas ahí.

Emmett quedó recostado en una mesa al centro. Su rostro padecía dolor, sufrimiento. Rosalie quiso tocarlo, calmarlo. Se contuvo.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo tú?

— No, yo no podría detenerme. —Confesó, Carlisle asintió y se dispuso a hacerlo.

Rosalie se abstuvo de ver. Volteó su mirada a la pared mientras los gritos desgarradores de Emmett resonaban en el lugar a causa del veneno que empezaba a entrar a su organismo.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente, no quería ver su dolor, sabía que era mucho, ella lo había vivido una vez, sabía lo que se avecinaba: dolor, sufrimiento, fuego en las venas, un incendio en todo su cuerpo que no se podía detener, y es que ya nada se podía detener.

Su corazón se aceleró hasta un punto mas haya de lo que era capaz de soportar un humano, pero él estaba dejando de ser uno. Después, el sonido de sus palpitaciones empezó a descender a cada segundo, mas no sus gritos.

Lo que había provocado estaba mal, una vez se prometió a si misma no obligar a nadie a pertenecer a esa vida de la que ella aun alegaba. No era justo, no era para nada justo darle una vida inmortal a quien no lo pedía, las cosas deberían seguir su curso, la vida debería de hacerlo, ella no debió de cambiar el rumbo de su muerte.

Probablemente él odiaría esa nueva vida, como ella lo hizo, como ella lo hacía.

Pero aun así, sabía que no se arrepentiría de haberlo hecho cuando él estuviera bien, cuando él le sonriera y su sola presencia provocara una sonrisa en ella.

No sabía lo que podía preparar el futuro para ella, para él, para los dos, pero algo inexplicable dentro de ella le decía que todo estaría bien, que él sería esa persona que la haría feliz en esa inmortalidad que jamás deseó.

Ella tenía fe, tenía esperanza.

El sonido del corazón se detuvo.

Era el inicio de una nueva existencia para él, pero también para ella.

--

Pasó tres días de angustia sin salir del sótano, no quiso dejarlo ni un momento solo. Quería ser la primera en estar ahí cuando despertara.

Cuando llegaron Esme y Edward simplemente no creían lo que había pasado, no comprendieron por qué Carlisle había aceptado hacerlo. Solo Edward entró en su mente y lo supo. ¡Maldito Edward! La había visto suplicar.

Pero nada importaba. Él estaba ahí.

Habían acondicionado una cama en el sótano para que Emmett estuviera más cómodo, soportara mejor su trasformación. Rosalie se quedó con él día y noche.

Emmett ya no era el mismo que había visto hacía tres días. Su cabello oscuro relucía, su piel blanquecina parecía de porcelana y su cuerpo se veía aun más musculoso y perfecto de lo que había sido posible. Pero siendo un vampiro todo era posible.

Emmett se removió un poco de su lugar, lo había estado haciendo mucho durante las últimas cuatro horas, no debía tardar demasiado para que despertara. Aunque… se veía lindo durmiendo, debía admitirlo, era como un gran oso…

Oso… que ironía. Un oso había provocado eso en él y ahora él aparentaba altura y complexión de uno.

Rosalie se rió divertida ante ello.

Le tomó la mano, estaba tan fría como la de ella, ahora eran iguales, su olor ya no le provocaba hambre pero tenía que admitirlo, la extasiaba. Pensó que siendo iguales el deseo por él sería diferente. Se equivocó, simplemente que ahora no debía preocuparse, no podría hacerle daño. Por lo menos ella a él no, por otro lado él podría hacerle a ella cualquier cosa.

Apretó su mano y se sintió correspondida. Un apretón mucho más fuerte se presentó.

Se puso de pie de inmediato y se acercó más a su cara. Sus parpados se abrieron lentamente y su mirada se conectó con la de ella de inmediato. Rosalie sonrió de medio lado y él correspondió mostrando toda su perfecta dentadura en una sonrisa socarrona que a ella le encantó, por alguna causa inexplicable, le encantó. No podía explicar lo que sentía, no sabía si ella podía sentir en verdad. Pero estaba segura de algo, él había despertado para estar junto a ella.

Él existía para estar junto a ella.

Observó su mirada detenidamente, él color verde de sus ojos había desaparecido y solo quedó el negro rojizo que impregnaba su mirada con hambre.

No pudo evitar soltar una risita divertida.

Cazar ahora sería divertido y no simplemente una necesidad para sobrevivir.

Y había otra cosa de la que ahora estaba completamente segura: por primera vez, desde su transformación, estaba feliz de ser lo que era.

**Fin.**

* * *

**que tal¿?  
****me tapo la cara a la espera de las pedradas¿?  
****u.u**

**espero con muchas ansias que me digan con un review que les parece. plis *.***

**Sow. de nuevo muchisisisisisisisisisisimas felicidades. planee enviarte un emmett con un moñote de regalo para ti solita, pero decidi quedarmelo xD asi que por eso hubo que enviarte esto xD se te quiere, lo sabes!!!!**

**XOXO  
****rosachocolate**


End file.
